Memory by an Essence
by Shadow-Kitsune
Summary: Emily and Kai are together as a happy couple but someone is out to break it apart. Or are they? EmilyKai, RayMariah [DISCONT.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!! Well . . .Here's my first shot at a long-lengthed fic . . .so go ahead and flame me if it's bad. . .But anyway . . .I'm a Kai/Emily fan that there's not so many fics on them these days. . .so my fic'll be one of them. Enjoy! Please read n review!!  
  
Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own **and never will own Beyblade or its characters in anyway possible.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
  
**"You must be crazy!!!" Emily yelled quietly at Mariah.  
  
"I'm serious! You two were meant for each other!" Mariah whispered forcefully back.  
  
"I haven't even been in a decent conversation with the guy and you're telling me that we were meant for each other?!" Emily spat back.  
  
"Okay fine . . . don't believe me." Mariah said coolly.  
  
They both slammed their lockers and walked together to their next class. Emily let out a quiet sigh while Mariah started up again.  
  
"So if you're not asking him to the dance . . . who _are you asking?" Mariah asked curiously.  
  
"Give me a break . . . it's 3 months from now until the spring dance. Besides, I don't see you with a date either." Emily shot back.  
  
"Oh but I do. I bet you already know who it is . . ." Mariah said and winked to Emily.   
  
She started to walk a faster pace than Emily throughout the halls, giving Emily time to think of Mariah's date. Emily ran after Mariah up a flight of stairs still thinking of the possible people that could be her best friend's date.  
  
'What if it's Lee? No, she dumped him ages ago . .Or maybe . . . Bryan?  No, Mariah's waaay to girlish for him. Damnit . . .who can it be??' Emily thought to herself as she entered the science class and sat next to her.  
  
'Wait a minute. . .it can't be. . .' Emily said to herself.  
  
She cupped one ear to the side of Mariah's face and whispered. "Is it Ray!?" she quietly squealed.  
  
"Haha, I thought you'd never guess." Mariah answered.  
  
"But I thought that you guys were only close friends!" Emily questioned.  
  
"Too bad. You guessed wrong!" Mariah said happily.  
  
"You mean you guys are going out!? When was this??" Emily asked questioningly.  
  
"A few days ago . . ." Mariah said.  
  
 "I see. Fill me in later. But could you lay off of my date for a bit? I'm kinda getting annoyed by your asking." Emily asked.  
  
 "No problem. I'm kinda getting tired of your pickyness. Haha" Mariah joked.  
  
 "You're mean." Emily laughed back.  
  
Emily breathed in and let out a sigh as the science class started. She took out a fine-pointed pen and a sheet of lined paper to take notes for the lesson – Animal Organisms. She wasn't disgusted at the fact that one of the experiments was to do the old-fashioned cut-the-frog. The class 'awwwed' in ungratefulness at the teacher for the assignment. She laughed quietly at the class and averted her eyes across the classroom, then stopped at the one person she dared not look at – Kai.  
   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
FLAME ME!!!! So I can discontinue this!!!  
  
Emily: No you must not!! Review! So I can date Kai!!!  
  
Kai: . . . has Emily gone insane?  
  
Sk: Who cares!!! I've gone sugar high!!!!! ^_________________^  
   
Kai: Was I created for torture?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?   
  
Sk & Emily: YES!!!  
  
Kai: WHY DO I BOTHER ASKING!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mwahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Kai: What's so evilly funny?  
  
Sk: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: . . .  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
She never wanted to look at him, no matter what the cost. Whenever she was to look at him, her gaze wouldn't move to anything else until something interrupted her. She would stare deep into the crimson eyes that lay some place else. If they were to fall on her however, she'd be stuck in a world of embarrassment. But Mariah was always there to snap her out.  
  
 "Emily . . . _Emily . . . EMILY!!" Mariah shouted.  
  
 "Uh huh . . . wha . . .?" Emily said in complete stupidity.  
  
 "You're doing it again! Stop it before he finds you staring at him again!" Mariah said.  
  
 "Oh . . . hey . . . not so loud . . . the class will hear!" Emily said.  
  
Then she noticed everyone was filing out the classroom one by one. The seats were beginning to empty as Emily watched the class go out the door._

 "Where's everyone going?" Emily asked Mariah.  
  
 "You're asking me? Me? I thought you were the lab rat" Mariah said sarcastically.  
  
 "Hey . . . just because I'm better at you in this subject doesn't mean you have to act smart." Emily said in victory.  
  
They both exited the classroom and followed the class not too far behind.  
  
 "So where are we going?" Emily asked.  
  
 "We're going to collect the frogs for that experiment . . . ick . . . why couldn't it be an essay? That would have been so much easier . . . so that way . . ." Mariah trailed on. Emily cut Mariah's voice from her head at the moment. Her eyes followed the white fabric softly blowing in the calm wind of the forest not far from the back of the school. Yes, it was Kai's beautiful scarf.  
  
The scarf was the one thing Emily would always see before Kai's face when she looked at him. Every time he would pass a corner in the halls, the scarf would always trail behind, acting like an alluring tail that calls for you to follow it. Almost all the girls in 8th grade knew how the scarf worked.  
  
I guess you can say that Kai is the most popular boy in his grade. Little does he know that Ray is a close tie. Ray is a lot more flirtatious with the girls and can still be a picky one for his liking. But he knows he can always turn to Mariah when he's in 'girl trouble'. She would tell him the things about the girls he had his eyes on. That would make all the girls change their attitude, style of clothes, and other such things. But Ray's always looking for a girl that expresses her own way and is of pure heart.  
  
Kai on the other hand hates girls. Despises them even. Emily knows that for a fact. She sees him at sometimes turning down girls that ask him out. He would never act mushy around or even crack a decent smile. Emily wished she could change that, change it all.  
  
 "Okay class, search for the biggest frogs in this stream and make sure you don't hurt them. We're going to do that later." Mr. Hiroshi announced. He was one of the cheery teachers of the Kasume Middle School Academy. There weren't that many of them there.  
  
 "Emily! Now's your chance!" Mariah said pointing to a wandering-off Kai.  
  
 "Mariah . . . we already talked about this. I told you not to ask about him any more. Or has that been erased from that head of yours?" Emily said.  
  
 "I don't think so . . ." Mariah answered. "Well, just tell me what happens if you happen to follow Kai over there." Emily shot a glare at her through her rounded-off glasses.   
  
"I'll be over here looking for frogs . . . hehe . . ." Mariah said leaving Emily with a few of the other kids in her class.  
  
 "Mari- oh never mind. She'll never catch a frog . . . maybe a fish but not a frog . . ." Emily said to herself.  
  
**~Emily's POV~  
  
**Damnit . . . did all the frogs die out here? There doesn't seem to be any here. I should look over here. I suddenly stopped behind a tree as I looked across from it. I saw there a Kai under a tree, sleeping. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He probably drifted off to the sound of the stream. How nice it must be.  
  
I tiptoed closer to him, but went for the water. I got my net ready if I saw any frogs hop by. All of a sudden, I heard a splash of water near by. I caught sight of the creature and saw it was a frog. A nice, big, experimental frog. I took small steps near it and it didn't move. I shot my net at it and caught it. But that wasn't the only thing that happened.  
  
I slipped on a rock in the stream and lost my balance. I let out a small scream and waited to be covered in water or to hit hard ground. Suddenly something caught my right wrist. Of all people, it was Kai. I hadn't expected it, also by that he was sleeping. Or was he?  
  
He got me back on my feet and walked toward to where the class was.  
  
 "You should be more careful." Kai said in a monotone voice. He gave a small unnoticeable smile to me, but I saw it. I wonder why he did that though.  
  
 "Okay. Uh . . . thanks." I said.  
  
 "No problem." He said and walked.   
  
I followed him slowly to the rest of the class. But I felt I forgot something. It was my frog. I went back to the part of the stream where I caught it. I looked around and saw it was trying to escape from the over-turned net laying on the leaf-covered ground. I grabbed the net and ran back to the class. Mariah ran to me as I got there.  
  
 "Oh, so you took my suggestion. . ." Mariah said suspiciously. I knew what she was talking about.  
  
 "Nothing happened. You know that" I said. "I was just over there to catch a frog."  
  
 "Uh huh . . . whatever . . ." Mariah joked.  
  
 "Fine, don't believe me." I walked passed her and followed the class back to the school.  
  
 "Okay! I believe you!!!" she yelled.  
  
We got into the science lab again and set our frogs into small jars with holes in the lids. I took a small glance at Kai and saw him take out a frog from his side cargo pocket. He probably caught his before everyone else, knowing he dozed off in the forest.  
  
The bell rang signaling for lunch. The encounter with Kai today was a bit awkward, but I hope we have more in the future. I walked with Mariah to our lockers to drop off our stuff. We headed for the lunch room and bumped into Ray who was heading there as well.  
  
 "Hey Mariah, Emily!" He said. I saw him sneak a small kiss to Mariah's cheek as he walked beside her. Now I wanted to know how much that felt if someone was to do that to me.  I guess you could tell who I'd like to do that to me. But I know my chances are closer to zero than to slim.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: Uggh . . . I'm full. XP  
  
Kai: Good for you.  
  
Sk: Maybe I should just write the kissy-kissy scene in the next chapter :D.  
  
Kai: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sk: Please R+R. :P  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

HIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: HIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: . . . 0.o . . .  
  
I'm back!! Feeling good . . . tee hee . . .my chapters should be longer . . . then that would mean longer waits for updates. T.T But I'm trying!  
  
Kai: To be stupid?  
  
What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Kai: Never mind . . .  
  
Disclaimer on first chapter.    .n.n.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
**~****Normal** POV~  
  
**Emily, Mariah, and Ray entered to cafeteria and went to take their trays. They got in line and looked at the food choices. All of their eyes stared at a disturbing meat product. (A/N: e x a m p l e : (Ò_ó)  
  
 "What the heck is that?" Mariah groaned.  
  
 "I think it's best if we don't think or look at it" Emily said moving ahead to other foods that lay in front of them. They finished up with their food and got out of the line, with their next everyday problem – finding a table to sit at. They looked around the huge room filled with the tables of kids.  
  
 "Hey, let's go over there" Rei said and started walking towards the chosen table. There they saw Tyson swallowing his food whole while other kids surrounded him yelling "Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!!" They sat down at the opposite end of the table.  
  
 "My god Tyson still has his pig eating abilities." Rei said picking up his fork. "I wonder if he's ever eaten anything other than food."  
  
 "I think so . . ." Emily answered as she saw Tyson fork a napkin into his mouth.  
  
They started eating there food quietly as the lunch period moved on. Soon a loud part of the room was nearing their table. . . Kai's fan club. The group passed their table and were talking about all sorts of things on Kai. What his schedule was, his favorite spots to stand, my god even his bathroom times.   
  
 "Is there that much to talk about on Kai?" Mariah asked.  
  
 "From the passed years I've known him . . . that's still a mystery." Ray answered.  
  
  
Lunch period had ended as Mariah and Emily said 'see you later' to Ray and entered the girls' changing room. There they saw girls chatting away and changing in different areas of the room. Both of them got out there gym clothes and started to change.  
  
 "What do you think we're doing today?" Emily questioned Mariah.  
  
 "Hopefully not anything that has to do with running. My gut hurts like hell . . ." Mariah answered clutching her stomach. "The elastic on these shorts aren't gonna help either."  
  
The gym uniform consisted of tennis shoes, loose black shorts and a white t-shirt for the girls. Boys had the same except for loose black sweatpants.  
  
The girls entered into the gym at the same time as the boys and sat in their given spots on the floor awaiting the gym teacher.  
  
 "Okay class . . . today we're doing soccer. Don't worry . . . only the boys are doing it. The girls are doing basketball." the gym coach announced. The room groaned at the choice of sports.  
  
 "Dang . . . basketball? I hate that sport!" Mariah yelled.  
  
 "What's wrong with it? It's not that bad." Emily said sarcastically.  
  
 "You think it's not that bad because you're good at it! Football, baseball, basketball, and tennis! You're good at all those sports!!"  
  
 "Hey . . . I'm good at them for a reason! Watching the rest of the team on the All-Starz has its good things!"  
  
They exited outside to the back of the school where the soccer field and the basketball courts lay. The boys headed for the soccer field while the girls went to the courts.  
  
All of them started playing the two sports as Emily and Mariah had a one-on-one basketball match.  
  
 "Damn . . . why do we bother playing against each other if we know you're going to win?" Mariah said trying to grab the ball from Emily's clutches.  
  
 "Because I we have to do something or our grade in gym will fall."  
  
 "I hate it when you're right."  
  
 "Really? That's so touching." Emily said as she made a basket. "She shoots . . . she scores! And the crowd goes wild. 'Yeaaaaah!!'"  
  
 "Don't rub it in."  
  
 "Tee hee . . ."  
  
Minutes passed as gym ended. The students changed back into the school uniform and headed to 6th period. Conveniently, Mariah and Emily shared all the same classes. This one was math. The math class went by pretty fast as the bell rang. But not fast enough. The teacher called Emily to stay in the class for a few minutes.  
  
 "Yes Ms. Rikuyo?" Emily asked.  
  
 "There's a little favor I'd like to ask you." The teacher said tapping some folders together on her desk.  
  
 "Alright."   
  
 "Are you available this Saturday around noon?"  
  
 "I guess. I didn't plan anything."  
  
 "Okay. How about tutoring a student from this classroom? He needs help or else he'll fail the class. I'd like one of my best students to do the job."  
  
 '_It better not be Kevin. He wouldn't listen for that painful hour of studying.'  
  
_ "I don't know Ms. Rikuyo. I had trouble the last time you asked me to tutor."  
  
 "Don't worry. It's not Kevin. I'll give you 20 points extra credit if you do it."  
  
 "_Thank the Lord it's not Kevin._ Okay, I'll do it. Who is it and where do I have to be?"  
  
 "Kai and at his house at noon."  
  
 "Did you say . . . Kai?"  
  
 "Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
 "No ma'am. I'll be going now. Bye!" Emily said as she walked quickly out the door. She nearly knocked Mariah who was waiting impatiently outside the classroom.  
  
 "Oww . . . what were you in there for? Oh no . . . are you failing the class??" Mariah asked hesitantly.  
  
 "No. Worse. I have to tutor Kai! At his house! On Saturday!" Emily said quietly.  
  
 "Kai!? As in Kai Hiwatari!?" Mariah said in shock.  
  
 "Did I stutter??"  
  
 "No. . ."  
  
 "Oh Mariah . . . you gotta help me. I'm gonna be spending time with him for an hour!!"  
  
 "Don't worry . . . I'll be at your house tomorrow at 9 so we can go through what you have to do in Kai's presence. Maybe he'll start to like you." Mariah grinned.  
  
 "Okay . . . you do that." Emily said. '_What did I get myself into . . .'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha . . . oh. Hi. . . hehe. Just a little notice . . . I replaced the authoress's note from my other fic with a new chapter, so check it out and review it. Review this fic too. Thank you! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day after that._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to all the people who reviewed my fic Beyblade Out Takes. Ff.net said it went past the guidelines. Or something. Gomen! Here's the next chapter . . . like I said. Tee hee (^-^)  
  
Disclaimer on first chapter.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
  
~Emily's POV~**  
  
 Mariah . . . where are you!? It's 8:55 and you're always here 10 minutes before the time set!! You better have a good excuse.  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Thank God. I open the doorbell and there stands a grinning Mariah carrying some unexpected things. A pink box with little designs of cosmetics printed on it was the main thing I looked at that Mariah was holding. Also a sand colored shopping bag was held by Mariah's other arm. Not good.  
  
 "What the heck is all of this for?"  
  
 "I dunno . . . just to see if you were interested in getting Kai Hiwatari as your boyfriend." ^_^  
  
 "Mariah . . . . I told you!! Don't talk about it!"  
  
 "You'll be interested. You'll see."  
  
I led Mariah to my bedroom, thank heavens for having it clean, or else we'd have to do business in the living room. My room wasn't too special. A laptop sits on my oak desk beside my bed. A closet holds the many clothes I wear and a couple of laboratory jackets across from the door. The walls are a light pastel color of yellow. Light green curtains hung over the single window in the small space.  
  
 "So what is in the bag?" I asked curiously.  
  
 "Clothes" ^_^  
  
 "You went shopping?"  
  
 "No. Old Christmas presents. They're still brand new, I didn't mean old like 'old'. I meant passed."  
  
 "I get it . . . and why did you bring those over?"  
  
 "So you could wear them to Kai's house!"  
  
 ". . . let me see those."  
  
 "Okay."  
  
Mariah handed me the shopping bag filled with a couple articles of clothing. They seemed too small for Mariah, so I thought that was why she was giving them to me. She's such a good friend.   
  
I took out the first piece and looked at a long sleeved pastel yellow collared shirt. Cuffs were seen at the end of the sleeves. I laid it out onto my bed and searched the bag for the next piece. I took out a non-buttoned green vest that looked like it went with the shirt. Great. I got the last piece out clothing out of the bag and saw gray flares that reached to my ankles it looked like. The outfit looked very simple and it pleased me.  
  
 "I don't know how you know what clothes I like."  
  
 "Hey, what are best friends for? Besides, green and yellow are your colors."  
  
9:20.  
  
 "So what's the cosmetics for?"  
  
 "You. Duhh. Well, before the make up, I wanted to see if you wanted a hair makeover."  
  
 "You're not gonna cut it or anything?"  
  
 "Just the extra part behind your head."  
  
 "Mariah, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
 "If you trust me then I do. C'mon, my mother's been a professional hair stylist. Some of her talent should've rubbed off on me." (A/N: I made that part up. It seems no one in the Beyblade series knows anything about there parents except Max and Tyson. ^^')  
  
 "Okay. Go ahead. But don't do anything I wouldn't!"  
  
 "Yeah yeah. Sit on your chair. We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
 *about an hour later*  
  
I am SO afraid of what Mariah has done to my hair. She said I wasn't allowed to look before it was done. Typical stylist. She definitely cut the extra band of hair that was longer than the rest. I didn't feel it resting on my back anymore. She straightened the middle exterior of my locks and curled the ends with a curling iron. But the worst was yet to come.  
  
Her vicious self cut my bangs right above my eyebrows. Damn her. She curled the bangs as well and spread it to the sides from the middle so my forehead was clear to see. I still wasn't allowed to see myself. Mariah kept smiling the whole way through. Scary.  
  
 "Ready for the next part?"  
  
 "I don't think so."  
  
 "Aww c'mon. We started already and there's no turning back."  
  
 "Okay okay. What now?"  
  
 "Put the clothes on, and do not I repeat DO NOT look in the mirror. PROMISE."  
  
 "I promise."   
  
 "I went out to the hallway and entered the bathroom, away from the sink where the mirror hung above.  10:30. I changed quickly into the clothes and returned. Boy did Mariah giggle as I came back.  
  
 "You look so cute!!!"  
  
 "You scare me so."  
  
 "Okay. Sit down again. Almost done."  
  
I sat back down as she opened the pink box. Many different bottles, bags of cotton balls, and files were present. I'm at the point where I just want to run away. But still I want to impress Kai at the least.   
  
She took out tweezers, and I knew what she was gonna do. The pain came quickly as each hair was plucked out. Poor me. I felt my brows heating up and swelling.  
  
 "Don't worry. By the time you're at his house, the swelling will be gone."  
  
Oh yeah. Believe what the stylist says. 15 minutes passed and she was done with my eye brows. I could tell, I couldn't feel anything in my brow area.  
  
 "Just a few more finishing touches."  
  
She applied what seemed like black eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Also she applied clear lip gloss to my lips and put a bit of blush over my cheeks. She carefully wiped up any over done spots with a tissue. Now she was grinning like mad.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: Dang it. I'm not done with details. Shh. . . I'm stalling. Tee hee.  
  
Emily: Awwwww, can't you hurry up? I want to glomp Kai!!  
  
Sk: Glomp him now why don't you?  
  
Emily: Yay!!  
  
Kai: Stay away from me . . .ahh! *gets glomped by Emily* OwWw. . .  
  
Sk: *sweatdrop* R+R . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Sk: Emily!!! Good news!!  
  
Emily: What!! What!!  
  
Sk: Kai wants to marry you!!  
  
Kai: Oh hell no.  
  
Emily: I DO I DO I DOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Sk: Disclaimer on first chapter. . .-.-'. .   
  
**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
**She went over to my desk and took my jewelry box to the bed. Her hands searched within it and took out four silver loop bracelets and matching earrings. She slipped two bracelets on each of my wrists and pierced on the earrings to my ears. As she cuffed back the cuffs on the shirt and left the buttons undone, I stood up and went before her. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the transformation she had done to me. It seems so scary when she takes over something.  
  
 "OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE DONE!!!!"  
  
 "Can I PLEASE look now!?"  
  
 "YEAH!!"  
  
I walked over to the mirror in my bedroom and kept my eyes closed. As I stood before it, I opened one eye. To my disbelief, I opened them both and smiled like Mariah has been doing. I didn't think she was good at this sort of thing. But she did a number of good things on me.  
  
 "What the hell did you do to me?" I said with no such expression.  
  
 "Turned you into the girl of any guy's dream. But I can't snag the feeling that something's missing."  
  
 "What's missing? I look . . . I look . . . so, so cool!"  
  
 "Oh yeah. I got you a little present. Don't worry, you can pay me back later."  
  
She took my glasses off and snapped them into two pieces. Now I thought she had gone mad. I was about to get upside her head until she had something else behind her back.  
  
 "Here. I went to your eye doctor and asked for new frames. He said no problem the second pair free, and I got you a new pair! I hope you like it."  
  
She pulled out a brand new pair of glasses and handed them to me. I quickly put it on and looked back once more into the mirror. Oh what a site I saw. I still couldn't believe it was me I was looking at. I felt so confident that I spun around in place while looking at myself. I smiled as I sprayed some perfume to my neck. I turned around to look at Mariah and almost knocked her off of her feet as I thanked her.  
  
 "Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! I don't know how I can ever repay you!!!!"  
  
 "One day Emily. One day. Oh here. I kinda went over board yesterday at the store after I heard about you tutoring Kai at his house so I got you one more thing."  
  
She gave me a gray hand carry bag about the size of my laptop. I don't know if she was loaded with cash or not, but she really did go over board.  
  
 "Take it with you when you go. I just wanna hear everything when you get back."  
  
 "Okay. Thanks again. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much!"  
  
I looked at the clock and it read 11:15. 45 minutes before my next encounter with Kai. I packed my laptop, my cell phone, wallet, and a few other small items into my new bag. We headed downstairs and I waved goodbye to Mariah who left to go back to her house. I locked the house and started walking to the bus stop to Kai's house.  
  
Suddenly, a black limo drove up to me. I stopped as the passenger's window rolled down.  
  
 "Are you Emily Mizuhara?" the driver asked like he was from the goverment. (A/N: Pretend Max and Emily are cousins. I can't think of any good last names at the moment.)  
  
 "Yes sir." I said hesitantly.  
  
 "Master Kai has sent me to pick you up and drive you back to the mansion. Please enter the back seat."  
  
 "Yes sir."  
  
I totally forgot Kai was rich. Silly me. The limo sped up and turned a corner. I wondered what Kai was really like in a real conversation with him. He never seemed to talk to anybody at school.   
  
The limo pulled up at the curb right in front of the huge mansion. I stepped out and the limo drove off. I sighed and walked up to the two doors. Looking around, I saw a button, assuming it was the doorbell. I pressed it and a few seconds later, a young maid about my age opened the left side door.   
  
 "Are you Emily?" she asked.  
  
 "Yes ma'am."  
  
 "Don't call me ma'am. We look the same age." she laughed.  
  
 I laughed with her as she led me inside. We walked about as I saw many expensive looking pieces of artwork. Sculptures, paintings, and such flourished the walls and floors. Chandeliers hung all over the place.  
  
We went inside another room and there on the fur couch sat Kai.  
  
 "Master Kai, your guest has arrived." the maid said.  
  
He turned to the maid, then looked at me. My heart started beating harder and I felt slight heat on my face.   
  
 "Alright, you may leave Lian." he said to the maid. She bowed and left the room. I approached Kai as I saw two couches, a cherry coffee table, and an unlit fireplace. The room felt snug and cozy and just a tad uncomfortable, maybe because I was in the presence of Kai.  
  
 "Please sit down." He said.  
  
I sat down on the same couch and put my bag on the floor next to me. I had to do something from keeping myself from turning red like another one of Kai's fan girls in his presence.  
  
 "So what did you need help on?" I asked.  
  
 "Dividing fractions and integers." He replied as he scanned upon my body.  
  
I saw his binder on the coffee table with a couple of pencils next to it. He took a sip of what looked like tea and I got down on my knees and went to look in his binder. I opened it up and saw the page that we did in class a few days ago undone. I smiled and looked back at Kai.  
  
 "Let's get started."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: What do you mean you quit!?  
  
Kai: I'm tired of your idiotic self.  
  
Sk: *starts crying*  
  
Kai: Oh fine. I'll stay. Just don't do anything stupid in this fic to me.  
  
Sk: You're gonna be murdered on chapter 18.  
  
Kai: I AM!?  
  
Sk: Just kidding. I don't even know if I'll get that far. ^-^'  
  
Emily: R+R!! :D****


	6. Chapter 6

Kai: Are you sure you know where you're going with this story?  
  
Well . . . I've actually had the time to plan out the whole plot. Mwahahahahahahaha . . . so here's the next chapter for you all to read. =3  
  
Emily: Disclaimer on first chapter! Don't sue Ms. Sk . . . heh heh. . .  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
**~****Normal** POV~  
**  
 "I'm really sorry, you're kinda confusing me. . ." Kai apologized.  
  
 "It's alright. As long as you know how to multiply fractions first, it's not so hard dividing them." Emily explained.  
  
Emily was getting a little frustrated at Kai for not understanding the simple procedure. She tapped the coffee table lightly with a pencil a few times as she was thinking of a way to show him an easier way to do the math. Kai had joined Emily sitting on the floor and tried his best to understand the math problems.  
  
 "Are you a new student? Because I don't think I've seen you before at school" Kai asked.  
  
 "No. I'm not new, I just . . . changed a bit." She replied with her face having a tint of red. "Back to the math, how about we use some candy to help? Is that okay?"  
  
 "If it helps I guess." Kai said. The perfume Emily had put on was caught by Kai as he took in the air filled with it. He thought it was a nice scent, but didn't know exactly where it came from. 'Probably the maids . . . they've been going around cleaning a lot.'  
  
Emily searched around her bag and took out a small sack of sweet goods – gummy worms. (a/n: I like gummy worms. The sour ones rock! :P)  
  
 "Okay, we're trying to figure out what 2/1 divided by 2/1 is." Emily commented. She laid out the candy on top of an unfolded napkin from her bag to show the problem.  
  
 "Now what you want to do is reverse the denominator and the numerator of the second fraction. Can you do that?"  
  
 "Hn . . ." Kai answered and switched the candy around like Emily said.   
  
 "It's supposed to be. Now after, just multiply across and you get the answer."  
  
 "So 2 x 1 =2 and 1 x 2 = 2 again. That's 2 over 2."  
  
 "If you get a fraction that can be simplified, or reduced, it's best you do it."  
  
 "2 over 2 equals . . .1." Kai answered.  
  
 "There! You did it! Good job"  
  
 "Hn . . .What ever . . ."  
  
Her face began to heat up once again. She pointed out to Kai to finish the sheet of problems. "You can have the candy if you'd like."  
  
He took a worm and nibbled on one end while writing out the fractions.   
  
 'Aww, that's so . . . cute, the way he eats it. Man, I'm being transfixed again.' She looked away and put the sack back in her bag but didn't notice Kai was secretly watching her.  
  
 'She's not half bad. What the hell am I saying? I don't like girls. They only get in the way. But I can't shake the feeling that something's up with her.' He paced around in his head.  
  
He took another worm and bit off half and chewed on it.  
  
12:15.  
  
 "Did you need help with the other thing?" Emily asked.  
  
 "Oh that. Uhh . . . no, that's okay." Kai lowered his head placing the finished sheet into the binder pocket and closing it.  
  
Silence took over for a few minutes until a maid came in.  
  
 "Ms. Mizuhara?"  
  
 "Yes?" Emily spoke up.  
  
 "You have a telephone call."  
  
Emily got up and went over to the maid. Kai got up and followed. 'I wonder who's calling.' The maid handed Emily a corded phone, bowed, and walked away. Kai took a different phone in another room and slowly picked up the handle and put it up to his ear to listen to the conversation. 'This should be entertaining.' He smirked. (a/n: from the call: ". . ." – Emily, *. . .* - Mariah, '. . .' – Kai -he's thinking. Not talking ^-^')  
  
 "Yes, who's calling?" Emily asked. "Mariah?"  
  
*Yeah! How're ya doin over there? I couldn't wait to hear about it until you came home so I called!*  
  
 "How exactly did you get Kai's number?"  
  
 *I looked at the phone book.*  
  
 "Why didn't you call on my cell phone?!"  
  
*Oh. That slipped my mind. Silly me.*  
  
  "You disturb me. Anyway, the tutoring went well I guess."  
  
*Any thing else?*  
  
 "Mariah you are such a pervert! If you think we did anything other than tutoring, you've gone insane."  
  
 'Why the hell would we do anything else?!'  
  
*Are you thinking of asking him to the dance?*  
  
 "Mariah . . ." Emily growled.  
  
*Just kidding. Just Kidding.*  
  
 "Besides, I don't think he'd go with me anytime soon. He can get better."  
  
 'But I would ask her myself if I wasn't such a cold-hearted bastard. Damn me.' Kai mentally kicked himself. 'I just told myself I didn't like girls. This feeling is getting on my nerves.' He put the thought to the back of his head and tried to forget about it.  
  
*What ever you say Emily, what ever you say. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll be at your house later. Bye!*  
  
 "Bye."  
  
They hung up and so did Kai. Emily walked back to the room but didn't see him inside.  
  
 'Where did he go?' "Kai?" she called out. No response.  
  
 "I'm right here." Kai answered behind her. "I just went to the restroom. I hope I didn't worry you." He lied.  
  
 "No. Of course not. I think I'll be going now. See you next week at school." Emily said blushing but trying to hold it back. She took her bag and started to walk to the front door.  
  
 "Wait. Let me have a driver bring you back. Don't strain yourself trying to walk home." Kai offered.  
  
 "Okay. Thank you." She said. He walked with her as he took out a cell phone proceeding to call a driver. They got to the front door as Kai opened it slightly to let Emily out. The limo was waiting for Emily to get in.  
  
 "Take care of yourself." Kai stated.   
  
 "Okay. Bye." Emily said and exited.  
  
 Kai slowly closed the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Does Emily like me or something? If Mariah said Emily was going to ask me, that would probably give it away. But Emily for some reason isn't like the other girls at school. She's . . . different. Maybe that feeling I was getting should be given a chance.' He wondered as he walked to his room.  
  
Meanwhile in the limo . . .  
  
 'That was so scary. Inside the mansion with him, in the same room. I don't think I'll be tutoring for a while. But it was nice to have some alone time with him. Then the horror of talking about it with Mariah. Oh well . . .' Emily thought to herself as the limo arrived at her house.  
  
 "Thank you again sir."  
  
 "Don't mention it."  
  
The car sped off and she walked up to the house and got out her keys. She unlocked the door and turned the knob. Entering the house, she was greeted by something unexpected.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Tee hee . . . cliffhanger! Mwahahaha  
  
Kai: Is it good or bad?  
  
You decide Mr. Sourpuss.  
  
Kai: Stop calling me that!  
  
Sk and Emily: Mr. Sourpuss!   
  
Kai: *sigh* Idiots . . .  
  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people… sorry for the couple day wait. I've been in a few little problems but I still did the chapter!  
  
Kai: Can you get on with the story? You're boring the people with your little story of your delay.  
  
Sk: Okay…but I didn't 'delay' on purpose.  
  
Kai: Yes you did.  
  
Emily: Shut up.  
  
Kai: Make me.  
  
Emily: I'll tell these good people your secret.  
  
Kai: HOW DID YOU KNOW I TOOK A PART TIME JOB AS CHUCK E. CHEESE!?  
  
Sk & Emily: …O.O…  
  
Kai: Uhh…disclaimer on first chapter. Excuse me. *leaves fic conversation*  
  
Sk & Emily: …  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
**Chapter 7  
  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
 **'Mariah, what do you do with your twisted life?' I asked her in my mind. I had seen her in the arms of Ray, kissing like I wasn't even heard coming inside. They were on the couch with Ray holding Mariah on his lap. I heard small growls and purrs coming from them, disturbing.  
  
 "Hey guys." I said smirking.  
  
They broke apart instantly and both started to flush into different shades of red. I laughed to myself, but tried to keep them comfortable.  
  
 "I'll be in my room. Continue if you'd like." I finished. I walked towards my room but stopped as I heard apologies coming from Mariah.  
  
 "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to be back so soon. I'll see you later." Mariah said sheepishly.  
  
 "It's alright. Bye." Ray said as he lightly kissed her on the forehead. He opened the front door and walked out.  
  
I walked to my room while still smirking. Mariah soon followed and was oddly quiet. Yeah, she was that embarrassed.  
  
 "So…how long was that? Hmmm?" I grinned. I put my bag on a hook of a coat rack.  
  
 "I thought you walked here. How did you get here so fast?" she asked curiously.  
  
 "Kai's driver dropped me off. And how did Ray get here?"  
  
 "Uhh…oh fine…I invited him in. I thought we could have some alone time since you were gone."  
  
 "In my house? I gave you a spare house key here if you were coming over for a reason."  
  
 "I did! To ask about you at Kai's place!"  
  
 "Did Ray have to be here too?"  
  
 "He saw me from the window."  
  
 "I told you to shut the blinds when you're the only one here."  
  
 "I didn't notice."  
  
 "Never mind. It was the third time this month. I've gotten use to it."  
  
 "Was not!!"  
  
 "You brought him over a couple of weeks ago and I found you to making out in my room!"  
  
 "Oh…that…okay…you win. I won't do that again."  
  
 "Good."  
  
 "So? How was it at Kai's?"  
  
 "A cross between hell and heaven."  
  
 "Uhh…the heaven part"  
  
  "Well…I got to watch him do his work with him actually knowing. He seems so cold and distant at school. But away from people, he opens up a bit. I had to do this problem with candy. He understood the problem, and I congratulated him. The best part was when I said he could have the candy. He accepted! He look soooo cute nibbling on the thing."  
  
 "That does sound like heaven. Too bad Ray's smart, or I would've tutored him myself. Ya know…being his girlfriend and all."  
  
I heard her say 'girlfriend' again. It made me feel left out again. I tilted my head down and looked at the floor. Most girls at school had a boyfriend, and those who didn't had the courage to tell the guys how they felt about them. But not me. I was just…different.  
  
 "Oh no…I mentioned it again. I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay? SAY SOMETHING!!" Mariah blasted.  
  
 "I'm fine. I'm fine! Really! Just a bit tired…that's all."  
  
 "Okay. Get some sleep. I'll see you on Monday. Bye."  
  
Mariah hugged me lightly and I hugged back. It was so nice of her that she cared so much about me. I escorted her to the door and waved 'bye' as she ran off to her house. I closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
 '…being his girlfriend and all.' I remembered her say as I laid my body out on my bed. Light shined through my window and glistened on my glasses. I closed my eyes to prevent them from being blinded. I knew well too much that in my future I would be single while seeing all my friends happily living with their spouses, enjoying the time they had with each other. I wished I could start a life like that early.  
  
Suddenly I sat up and thought of an idea that might just work.  
  
**Meanwhile at Kai's place…his POV…  
  
**Why? Why did I feel so inferior around her? It doesn't make sense. I couldn't have felt so…so…scared. How could I? Sure she helped me with my school work…but I thought that would've been it. Her name…Emily…Emily…Mizu…Mizuhara. Emily Mizuhara was her name. I remembered it from school, but I don't remember seeing her around before. She said she had…changed. Changed how I wonder? She seemed so…cute in her outfit today.  
  
Did I just call a girl cute!? Oh great. I'm getting corney on myself. How low can I get? But I have to admit, she looked very…mature in that outfit she was wearing. Unlike the other girls, what she wore wasn't tight, nor an 'I-want-you-to-f*ck-me' thing. It was just clothing a girl who wanted to get on with her life easily would wear. Emily…she just look…stunning…today. That's it…I…have…gone…INSANE. Was it me…or was I talking about her for about a paragraph?? Man…this thing in my mind tells me to be somewhat…turned on by her…and the other tells me to push the feeling away. I've never been insecure about myself. Why does it have to be now?  
  
I guess I can give some things a try…everyone else wants me to. Then they wouldn't give me such nicknames…the cold-hearted bastard…or Mr. Sourpuss. (A/N: LMAO. XD) People like Ray have said to try and smile a little more…but then those damn girls at school would faint at my sight…they always have if I do something out-of-the-ordinary. But wait…they wouldn't get love-sick over me if I…had a girlfriend.  
  
Just then…I got a crazy idea that would get all the girls to get the hell away from me. It should be flawless…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Sk: Kai? Where are ya buddy?  
  
Emily: He went to his 'job'.  
  
Sk: Oh…don't mention it again. I was gonna go to…that place next week too. =(  
  
Emily: Bad images crawl about in my head…readers…please R+R. And hope for Kai he gets fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Bwahahahaha…  
  
Kai: What's so funny.  
  
Sk: You're about to get REALLY corney on yourself.  
  
Kai: WHY!?  
  
Sk: Part of the story…and your torture. :D  
  
Kai: -.-'………damn you…………  
  
Emily: Disclaimer on first chapter.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 8  
  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
**This should be good. Heh heh heh…I looked into the mirror and saw what I had done to myself. I applied the same cosmetics Mariah used on the day I went over to Kai's house. It was now Monday and I was getting ready for school. I knew that everyone could wear whatever they desired, as long it looked like the main school uniform: a white collared shirt and black or blue pants, or skirts for girls. Gray, navy blue, white, and black sweaters were also allowed to wear.  
  
I searched around my closet, looking for a pair of tight black flares I received at my 14th birthday party from my aunt a few months ago. I never tried them on for school since I didn't want to wear pants. But some girls wore slacks but _popular_ girls chose to wear skirts. I wanted my own style, but wanted to become popular.   
  
I finally found the pants hidden under where I put my khakis. I slipped them on and got out a white shirt with a collar. This one however stretched, making it a little bit tight if it was a small size, which was exactly what I was holding. I buttoned it on and left the top button undone, which was at my neck.   
  
I combed out my hair and re-curled the tips and my bangs. I wanted to change so much, to get my fifteen minutes of fame if I could. I got the gray bag I used from Mariah and stuffed my school needs in it. I looked back into the mirror and saw I revealed a little too much. I thought of wearing a sweater as I walked back to my closet and found a gray loose sweater. I put it on and zipped up half of the bits.  
  
No one was home, my parents already left for work. I got on a pair of Adidas (a/n: I don't own them) with black stripes down the side and headed out the door, locking it as I got outside.  
  
I saw Mariah standing out on the sidewalk waiting for me. I walked over and walked with her to school.  
  
 "Hey Emily!" She cheerfully greeted.  
  
 "Hey Mariah…Haha…I just found out something."  
  
 "What is it?"  
  
I didn't want to get into any of the business that happened on Friday, so I thought up a different conversation.  
  
 "I was searching around the internet, and found out what Adidas stood for." I explained.  
  
 "What? All dumb idiots do aerial stunts?" she guessed laughing.  
  
 "Good one, but that's not what I found."  
  
 "What was it then?"  
  
 "Hnn…disturbing actually…All Day I Dream About Sex."  
  
Mariah was quiet, then burst out laughing as we got to school.  
  
 "It wasn't that funny" I commented.  
  
She still laughed her head off. It seemed even a tree could make her giggle.  
  
I saw the posse of popular people talking to each other under a huge tree near a fence. As I neared the school, I looked back at them again, and saw they looked at me. Scary. I wondered why, I wasn't that interesting.  
  
Getting to the front doors of the school, I saw a group of girls surrounding someone. (A/N: Any guesses?) I went around them, and saw Kai. He was in his 'usual' position as girls tried to talk to him. He wasn't responding, as if he didn't hear any of them. They were saying things like "So are you meeting anyone?" or "Do you have a girlfriend?" It was a complete mystery as to why he didn't hang around the popular kids. It didn't seem right, since he was the most popular boy, Tala being second, and Ray being third.  
  
Mariah finally stopped laughing as we got to our lockers.  
  
 "That was hilarious. I wonder what Nike stands for"  
  
We both laughed a few seconds. Opening my locker, something fell out, a piece of paper. (A/N: o0o0o…) It was white and looked like it had just been put in my locker. I didn't want to tell Mariah about it, or she was just gonna bug me about it.  
  
 "I gotta go meet Ray. I'll see you in homeroom." Mariah said and closed her locker. She skipped off in search of Ray. I leaned into my open locker and unfolded the note. It read:   
  
  
_Emily,  
  
It's a mystery to my being that I've found feelings for you. I can't stop thinking about them and don't know why. A slight change you say makes you my whole world. Please stop by locker #137 after school if you want to know who I am. I need to tell you something important.  
                                                                                              Signed,  
                                                                                                A confused wonderer  
  
  
_I twitched here and there. I knew something was up and I didn't want it to happen. Someone had a crush on me! Of all people…me! But why? It was 8th grade and yet someone just now wants to meet me. But it didn't look like this person was a jerk, but really confused. The handwriting was neat and looked as though it was well thought out. I was afraid that this person was stalking me or something.  
  
In homeroom, I sat at my desk, re-reading the note. I noticed '_A slight change you say makes you my whole world.' Change…I have no slightest idea on what this person talks about. But the line was so…profound, like it was really meant. I soon found out I was getting soft on myself. I never thought about real love, just crushes and such.  
  
The school day ended quickly and I noticed I didn't pay attention to any of the lessons, just the note. It consumed all of my mind, it was all I thought about. Someone nudged me on the shoulder.  
  
 "Aren't you coming with me to walk to your house?" Mariah asked. I couldn't leave her, but I really wanted to see who the note was from.  
  
 "Uhh… can you wait for me outside? I gotta take care of something."  
  
 "Yeah, sure. No problem." She said and went outside.  
  
I searched around a bit, looking at all the locker numbers.  
  
_324…325…326…  
  
_How was I supposed to find a single locker in this damn school? There were different locker arrangements, according to homerooms. 'Homerooms…' I thought to myself. I knew Ms. Kaede had locker numbers from 120 – 140. How lucky was I, knowing where those lockers were. I headed for the hallway locker #137 was in. Upstairs, and down one hallway to the right. Turning left would send you there. It was good being a messenger for the office for one semester, you'd have to know where all the classes were.  
  
I got down the hallway that led to my destination. One more turn would take me there. I dragged in a long, deep breath as my heart started to beat faster. I took a small peak down that hall and didn't see anyone there. I noticed the first locker number in the hall, #120. The locker number written on the note was definitely down that hall.  
  
I took in all my courage and walked into the hallway. I stopped and saw a bodily figure near the middle of the hall. My heart skipped a beat as I saw that long, white scarf hanging from the person's back. He turned to look at me……Kai.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: Mwahahaha…I had to end it there for your pleasure of hanging you off of your seat, and maybe reviewing to tell me to keep writing, so you could see how this whole thing turns out.  
  
Emily: KEEP WRITING!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS WHOLE THING TURNS OUT.  
  
Sk: See? Emily agrees with me.  
  
Kai: DISCONTINUE. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS WHOLE THING TURNS OUT.  
  
Sk: And yet Kai disagrees with me. Please R+R…I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can IF I get to 40 reviews today. Mwahahaha…………but I know it won't get that far…so I'll put it up tomorrow…or today if I type it out…U.U…_


	9. Chapter 9

What can I talk about in this chapter? Hmm……  
  
Kai: How about not talking at all?  
  
Sk: Okay.  
  
Kai: Ahh…the sound of quiet soothes me so.  
  
Emily: KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: AAAH!! *falls of chair* WHAT THE %$@# IS IT!?!?!?!??!  
  
Emily: I dunno what?  
  
Kai: …disclaimer…first chapter…gun…closet…  
  
Sk: ………………(being quiet)…………………  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 9  
  
  
~Emily's POV~  
  
**Oh my…GOD. Why's Kai here!? I was supposed to meet someone who liked me. Unless…Kai…likes…me. I could think straight anymore. But I had to look okay…or he'd start asking me if I was okay. Ahhh……What the hell am I supposed to do!?!?!?  
  
~**Normal POV~  
  
**Emily slowly walked down the hallway nearing Kai who leaned on his back against his locker. He had his head down and looked almost as if he was depressed. Emily took her last step and stood stiffly in front of Kai. She didn't want to seem stupid, but she had to know some things.  
  
 "Is your locker #137?" She asked in a curious tone.  
  
 "It is…" he trailed off.  
  
The moment was so awkward, even a crowd sitting in front of them would be this tense. Kai stood up straight and walked over to Emily. Her heart started to sink, and float at the same time. She was losing comfort, same with Kai. He tilted his head down and looked Emily in her eyes with his mysterious crimson orbs. She was acting like they were hypnotizing her in a way she couldn't escape.   
  
 "I don't understand how I came here in the first place, but it was you who got me here…" He started.  
  
Emily stared down at the slightly damaged tiles on the floor of the school. Her body didn't know what to do or how to react.  
  
 "…I just wanted to ask you…if you'd like to go out sometime, maybe even go with Mariah and Ray to the mall and hang out there." He finally said.  
  
Oh was Emily in HEAVEN. Her heart was floating around, making it seem like it was doing a little dance. (A/N: …make a lil love…get down tonight! Oh sorry…uhh…please continue reading…ignore me…-.-…) She tilted her head back up in amusement.   
  
 "Are you okay with that?" he asked again.  
  
 "…do you mean as a friend…or as a…girlfriend?" Emily said with confidence and confusion. She knew she loved him deep down. No matter what. He was her first crush, and love.  
  
 "A girlfriend…if you're okay with that." He said. 'Man…I didn't know I was gonna be this mushy. But I feel…good. Even though I said I hated girls…I guess I lied to myself. Partcially. I like Emily…no one else. THERE I ADMITED IT. ARE YOU HAPPY!?' he said to himself.  
  
 "Sure, I'd love to go out with you." She said. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now.  
  
Kai gave Emily one of his rarest smiles. He never does, only when he's really happy about something. In this case, someone. Emily suddenly hugged Kai and snuggled up to him. He didn't know what to do, but put his arms around her waist, like his guy friends did to their girlfriends. He laid his head on top of her head lightly. They stood there for a few seconds as a janitor saw them, but they didn't notice. The cleaner shook his head and got back to his sweeping.  
  
They broke apart and Emily dusted herself off.  
  
 "I need to go now. Mariah's waiting for me in front of the school." she said blushing a little.  
  
 "I understand. When you get to school tomorrow, go to the fountain in front of the school. I'll be waiting there.  
  
She nodded and turned around to go back outside. He smirked and walked the opposite direction.  
  
**~Kai's POV~**  
  
She amuses me. Why I wonder…that feeling again…love. It finally came to me. The thought of it sounds good when you know the person you like is good at heart. That's what Emily is. I know she is. I finally realized that after she came over my house. I didn't notice her at school much, probably why I didn't see her sooner.   
  
I headed downstairs and went out the back of the school. A limo waited for me as I got in. I laid my head back and entwined my fingers behind it. I felt really good about what I just did. Everything seemed to fall out and my gut was left with empty space. After telling her to go out with me, it filled up again. But not bad things. Good things. One of them being love.  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
**~****Normal** POV~  
  
**Emily walked out of the school, almost skipping the whole way out. Mariah saw her like this and she raised an eyebrow. She ran quickly over to Emily in a confused state.  
  
 "Are you okay? It looks like you've been hit in the head with a cement block."  
  
 "I'm fine. Are you fine? I am SO fine."  
  
 "…why were you in there so long?"  
  
Emily snapped out of her trance and started to think up lies. None of them seemed usable. She had to tell the truth. Nothing else would let her lie now.  
  
 "Uhh…it had something to do with…Kai."  
  
 "KAI!? What did he do to you?! He didn't try anything did he?! I'm gonna kick his ass right now…"  
  
 "Mariah! Mariah…it was a good thing. A really good thing."  
  
 "What is it!? Spit it out before I go crazy."  
  
 "He…asked me out."  
  
**~Emily's POV~**  
  
Mariah stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, a block from my house. I waved a hand in front of her eyes, but nothing made her even blink.  
  
 "Mariah?"  
  
 "This is…………GREAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her response almost ended me on the ground. Her voice was so loud, it would wake up the heaviest sleeper alive.  
  
 "Now we can go on double dates, and hang out at the mall…"  
  
 "Yeah…Kai mentioned that…"  
  
 "I feel so happy for you! I told you that make over would do you some good."   
  
 "Yeah. It did…or I think it did."  
  
We laughed the rest of the way to my house and talked about what we were planning to do together, including Ray and Kai.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: ……………  
  
Kai: UGHH. THAT'S IT. PLEASE TALK. I'M GOING CRAZY WITHOUT ANY NOISE.  
  
Sk: Okay. La la la la…la la la la…elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish…and crayons too!  
  
Kai: That's better.  
  
Emily: -.-'…Please R+R……  
  
  
  
**


	10. Chapter 10

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai & Emily: WHAT?!!?!?!  
  
Sk: Uhh…oh yeah. SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: GIMME!!! *sk hands Emily some sugar*  
  
Sk & Emily: WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: O.o'…disclaimer on first chapter……  
  
Author's note: OC: Aya…my own character! But I'm not very proud of her…-.-…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 10  
  
  
~****Normal**** POV~  
  
 "So how do you feel?" Mariah asked Emily.  
  
 "Great! Peachy! Aah…I feel good…" Emily exclaimed.  
  
She was still dazed about yesterday, when Kai had asked her out. They arrived in front of the school, and Emily had remembered to meet Kai somewhere. 'By the fountain' she thought.  
  
She went near the fountain in front of the school and looked around it. Opposite from her was a sitting Kai, arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
 "oOo…so he asked you to meet him there eh? Don't worry, it happens all the time…" Mariah snickered while patting Emily lightly on the back. "I'll catch up with you later…I'm meeting Ray somewhere else."  
  
 "Okay, bye." Emily waved. Mariah was off and Emily walked towards Kai. She didn't know however Kai's fan club was watching near by, all hidden behind some bushes.  
  
 "Kai?" Emily said cutely. She waved a hand in front of his face as his eyes opened. He looked up at her while she smiled. The fan girls were watching more carefully, like a predator watching their prey.  
  
Kai got up and looked down at her, putting his hands around her waist, she returned by placing her hands behind his neck. The fan girls practically screamed at the 'awful' sight. They ran up to the two of them and grabbed Emily away from Kai. Three girls stood in front of Kai, 'protecting' him.  
  
 "Excuse me…? What's wrong with you girls? Why are you doing this?" Kai furiously asked.  
  
 "She hugged you! She didn't ask permission! We were making sure you got space, and she just crept up on you like that. How awful!" a girl named Aya said turning to face Kai. She was the 'leader' of the fan club. She had orange red hair that reached her shoulders and had dark green eyes.  
  
 "That's no excuse." He smugly replied and smirked.  
  
 "What!?" the girls said in unison.  
  
 "She's my _girlfriend, and I don't see why I can't simply hug her." He added.  
  
The girls fell in horrible shock and started to whimper, cry, and get really pissed at Emily. Emily however, smiled at Kai and walked around the girls over to him.  
  
 "So this is how a fan club works." Emily sarcastically said.  
  
 "I guess…Let me walk you to class. These girls might get you into trouble." He walked and held Emily's hand. She blushed a little and tightened the hold. As they walked through the halls, girls were whispering to each other and pointing at them. Kai ignored them, but Emily had a hard time trying not to blush in front of everyone.  
  
 "I'm sorry Kai. I'm not used to this sort of thing." Emily apologized.  
  
 "It's okay. It's my first time too you know." He said keeping his eyes forward.   
  
They arrived to Emily's locker and to be greeted by a making-out Mariah and Ray. Mariah was up against her locker while Ray held her by the waist with one hand, and his other pushing against the locker above Mariah's head. Emily and Kai sweatdropped immediately.  
  
 "Uh guys? I need to get to my locker? Can ya move a few lockers down if you may?" Emily said slowly scratching her cheek and smiling oddly.  
  
They broke apart and looked at Emily and Kai. They were staring back and silence fell upon both couples.  
  
 "Hi guys…what's up?" Ray sweatdropped. Mariah blushed and moved away from Ray.  
  
 "I thought you were a flirt Ray, but I didn't think you would resort to kissing in front of all these people." Kai commented.  
  
Emily put her stuff away and got out her binder. Mariah did the same and all four walked to Emily and Mariah's homeroom. (A/N: Gentlemen, Ray and Kai were. Tee hee…)  
  
The first bell rang, as Ray gave a kiss to Mariah's cheek. He turned to Kai giving him an odd look.  
  
 "What?" Kai whispered.  
  
 "Ahem, kiss Emily you jerk." Ray whispered back.  
  
Emily had already walked into the classroom, but was called back out by Kai. She went back outside the classroom.  
  
 "What? Did you need anything?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.  
  
 "Nah, just needed to say see you later." Kai said as he gave Emily a small kiss to her forehead. Blood rushed to her cheeks as Kai waved bye and left with Ray to their own homeroom. She put a hand on her forehead, feeling it just the slightest bit wet. She walked back into the classroom and sat next to Mariah.  
  
 "Oh no…now what are you staring at?" Emily asked.  
  
 "That was cute." Mariah grinned.  
  
 "You were watching??"  
  
 "So were some of the girls in here."  
  
 "…………"  
  
 "Don't worry, they'll be off your back in a few days or so."  
  
 "I hope your right. All these eyes staring at me is frightening."  
  
 "It shouldn't be. You have Kai to turn to, and me. Ya know that." Mariah winked.  
  
They both smiled at each other and started talking about other things. Meanwhile, a group of girls were in the back row, glaring at the back of Emily, one of them being Aya.  
  
 "That little bastard, hugging my Kai." She hissed.  
  
 "You want us to do something about it? Kai's gonna get ugly on you if you mess with Emily." A girl from the group said.  
  
 "No, I have other tricks up my sleeve. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know Kai would fall for such a whore."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: You guys work for each other!  
  
Kai: No we don't. You just make us do. Damn you authoress.   
  
Emily: Aww c'mon, ya know you want me. *winkwink*  
  
Kai: I officially have gone to hell.  
  
Sk: R+R!! ( ^-^')  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Sk: *Ahem* To start things off…whoever the anonymous reviwer, Bye Bye Birdie…gimme your real user name! So I can read your fic any time soon! ^-^ Kai/Emily fics are COOL. LoLz…  
  
Kai: Uh…………no.  
  
Emily: I think so!  
  
Sk: Kai, you have been outnumbered. Mwahaha  
  
Kai: Once again…disclaimer on first chapter………  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 11  
  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
**Lunch period had came by as Ray, Mariah, Emily, and Kai met up at the entrance to the cafeteria. Ray put an arm around Mariah's waist while Kai put an arm around Emily's shoulders. They walked in, being met with many staring eyes. Still, most girls found it odd that Kai had a girlfriend, more over, Emily being her. Kai didn't mind, since girls haven't been bothering him most of the day so far.  
  
The group (Ray, Mariah, Emily, Kai) got in line and picked out their foods. They paid and looked around the cafeteria for a table.  
  
 "C'mon, follow me." Kai grunted as he told the rest to follow him. They did and saw he spotted a half full table in the corner of the room. Emily sat by Mariah, who sat across from Ray, who sat next to Kai, who was across from Emily. (A/N: Tee hee…I like being confused. =P If you understood the seating arrangement, they're sitting like a square…T.T)  
  
 "Aah…it feels good to eat after a pop quiz." Ray let out. He popped a fish stick in his mouth. (A/N: Typical…)  
  
 "Ughh…I didn't get question 12…we didn't learn about DNA did we?" Mariah complained. She took a sip from her pineapple juice. (A/N: If anyone read the first two chapters I think…they had Science before lunch…tee hee……)  
  
 "We did…in November…I think." Emily stated. She swirled her fork and picked up a small sphere of spaghetti.  
  
 "How come I don't remember? I've been studying all year." Mariah complained again.  
  
 "I think you were sick that week. We did that project on making a genetic structure. You couldn't be my partner on it." Emily sighed.  
  
 "Oh…I guess I was excused from it…they didn't mark me down for it." Mariah wondered.  
  
Kai kept quiet, but listening to the conversation. He didn't think girls could talk about anything else besides boys, shopping, or their looks. He just wasn't around enough of them to find out.  
  
A few minutes later, a group of girls surrounded the part of the table Kai and the rest sat, the fan club girls to be precise. Kai rolled his eyes and rested his chin on a hand while his elbow was on the table. He knew what was coming from one of the girls, Aya specifically. She sat next to Kai and tried to snuggle up to his body. He allowed her to, but he didn't like it one bit.  
  
 "So Kai? Would you like to, ya know, hang out some time after school?" Aya said seductively. Obviously it didn't work on Kai, he knew better than to listen to such a tone of voice.  
  
 "I'm sorry, I can't. I wouldn't want to any way." He responded.  
  
Aya 'hmphed' in fury. "Why not?" she tried asking.  
  
 "I have plans after school with Emily, Mariah, and Ray." He quietly answered.  
  
 "You deserve better Kai, you know that. Like me for example." She said flicking her hair backwards.  
  
 "I'm fine with what I've got. Please leave me alone, you're bothersome."  
  
 "Hnn…"  
  
Aya removed her body from her seat and went up behind Emily. She tugged hard on Emily's hair, and almost sent her to the floor. She found her balance quickly and heard Aya laughing like an insane hyena. The other girls snickered and hissed at Emily, but she got back her composure. They left and sat at a table across from them.  
  
 "Are you okay Emily? Did they hurt you?" Mariah asked in worry.  
  
 "I'm okay. Do you see any teachers around?" Emily said.  
  
 "There aren't any teachers here during lunch hour."  
  
 "Good. Very good." Emily said standing up. She took her bowl of rice curry from her plate and started walking towards the table where the fan girls were.  
  
 "Emily!? What are you doing!?" Mariah said frantically.  
  
 "I have something to take care of." She said and continued walking.  
  
Kai stood up and watched Emily's movements. He seemed interested in her doing.  
  
Emily walked up behind Aya with the bowl raised up over Aya's head. A girl watching pointed to Emily, and Aya turned around. Kai hurried over and stood a few feet from Emily.  
  
 "What are you doing bitch??" Aya confused.  
  
 "Hnn…got rice?" Emily smirked and dumped the hot food on Aya's head. Kai's eyes widened at Emily's act, but was turned on by it somehow. He had tried that on someone else a few years back, but with the quote "Got Milk?" and poured it all over a bully during lunch one day.  
  
 "AAHH!! Damn you!! Do you know much it pays to get hair like this???" Aya screamed.  
  
 "I think $3." Emily said.  
  
 "Not $3 you idiot!! $25!!!!"  
  
 "$3. That's how much the curry was…if you were smart enough to know."  
  
Kai understood the comment Emily made. Curry cost $3, and it was all over Aya's hair. Aya saying 'Do you know much it pays to get hair like this???' made Emily refer to the 'curry' hair. He smirked and walked back to the table.  
  
 "UGH!!!" Aya yelled and ran for the bathroom. The rest of the girls followed her.  
  
Emily smiled and sat back down. She continued eating her spaghetti, while Mariah, Ray, and Kai were staring at her. Emily looked up and saw them and she sweatdropped. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth.  
  
 "What?"  
  
 "That was so………………COOL!!! Aya's such a show off…but you sure showed her. Great job!" Mariah congratulated.  
  
 "That was sweet. I wouldn't have the courage to do that in a million years!" Ray said.  
  
 "Well…she was pissing me off."  
  
 "Good move. She was pissing me off too." Kai commented in a monotone sound. "Thanks."  
  
 "No problem." Emily said and they all continued talking and eating. Surprisingly, no one else in the lunchroom saw what happened. Weird…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: It feels good getting to chapter 11!  
  
Kai: Can't you stop? PLEASE?! *trying to escape from Emily's grasp*  
  
Emily: Nope! I own you. Mwahahahaha…  
  
Kai: No one owns Kai Hiwatari ya hear!?  
  
Sk: …Uhh…R+R…while I settle this…  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Sk: *sniffle*  
  
Emily: What's wrong?  
  
Sk: My cousin's coming over tomorrow!! She's staying for like…two freakin weeks!! That means I might not be able to update for a while!  
  
Emily: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: YES!!!!!!!! WHOOT WHOOT!!!!!!!! *does a corney dance around the room*  
  
Sk: Yes, yes. Very sad…but if I get any chance, I'll get other chapters up A.S.A.P.  
  
Kai: YAY!!!!!! LET'S BRING IN THE PARTY GUESTS!!!! WHERE'S THE WEED!?  
  
Emily & Sk: …  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Emily & Sk: …O.o…What happened to you???????  
  
Kai: Wassup? *looking stoned and drunk*  
  
Sk: Great…he's gone koo koo. T_T'  
  
Emily: Disclaimer on first chapter…-.-…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 12  
  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
**The school day ended and we find Ray, Mariah, Emily, and Kai outside the school thinking of where to go. Emily and Mariah argue as to where exactly.  
  
 "It's better there!!"  
  
 "No, I like my house better!! There's no rabid cat over at my place!!"  
  
 "It is NOT rabid!! Just…frisky!"  
  
 "Yeah right…"  
  
 "Grrrr…"  
  
 "Grrrr yourself."  
  
They continue arguing as Ray and Kai are being entertained by them. Interested, Ray tried to break the fight, hoping they would stop.  
  
 "Mariah, calm down. How about we just go over at Emily's? They're renovating at your place remember?" Ray said pulling Mariah into an embrace. Mariah looked up at Ray's golden eyes, agreeing with him in a nod.  
  
 "That's not fair. She doesn't listen to me!" Emily pouted.  
  
 "I'm listening, I think it's a good idea if we go to your house." Kai commented putting an arm around her waist. "Let's go right now."  
  
 "Good. I can't stand any more bickering." Ray complained.  
  
Mariah and Emily glared at him, then walked in front of him and Kai. Continuing down the street, Mariah  and Emily were talking about what they were planning to do at Emily's house.  
  
 "So what are we doing at your house?"  
  
 "Uhh…I dunno. We can just play around. There weren't any assignments given as homework today."  
  
 "How about your Gamecube? Let's play Super Smash Brothers Melee. I'm gonna beat you today. You watch Emily!" Mariah said punching the air in front of her a couple of times. (A/N: I don't own the Gamecube, or SSBM…)  
  
 "You wish…the last time we played, you couldn't beat a single game with me. Out of 10 games!"  
  
 "I got better…I played over at Kevin's. He sucks!"  
  
They laughed as Kai and Ray watched.  
  
 "So? Ya scared of going to Emily's house?"  
  
 "Why should I?"  
  
 "What if her parents find out that you're her boyfriend?"  
  
 "Then I'll just say I'm glad to be her boyfriend. No harm in that."  
  
 "You are one brave guy Kai. When Mariah's parents found out, they almost broke us apart."  
  
 "Why?"  
  
 "They don't trust Mariah with guys. But then they said it was okay if it was me, or Lee."  
  
 "Why you two?"  
  
 "We're the closest guys to her. She chose me over Lee. That was a hard decision, but she chose."  
  
 "I see."  
  
They got to Emily's house and Emily welcomed them in. No one was home, Thank God for them. Ray, Mariah, and Kai sat on the dark green leather couch that stood in front of the fireplace. Kai looked around, seeing the place very clean and tidy.  
  
 "I'll be right back." Emily said and went somewhere upstairs.  
  
 "We might be playing in her room. It took us a while to get the T.V. connections right last time." Mariah explained.  
  
 "Okay, let's get to my room, I don't want to bring the Gamecube downstairs. Too much plug confusion."  
  
 The three followed Emily up a flight of stairs and into a room at the end of a hallway. Neither Ray or Kai had ever been in her room, and was surprised to find no such posters of guys in swimming trunks or male celebrities. Instead they saw posters framed with kittens and puppies and other cute animals. The place had looked as if dust never touched it. Very neat and clean. No trash on the desk, bed spread flat, and wooden floor waxed.  
  
 "I hope you guys are good at this game. I'm gonna beat every single one of you." Emily smirked evilly.  
  
She turned on the T.V., then the game console, handing the three controllers. The screen previewed as Emily walked back out of the room.  
  
 "Where did she go?" Ray asked sitting on a chair next to Mariah sitting on the foot of the bed.  
  
 "Went to get some snacks I think. Let's choose characters in the mean time."  
  
Mariah chose Peach, (A/N: C'mon, it was either that or Purin -.-'…) Ray got Fox, and Kai chose Mewtwo. Mariah took Emily's controller and picked out Kirby for her.  
  
 "Hey, that's cheating." Ray said.  
  
 "Not if you know Emily's best player is Kriby."  
  
Ray sweatdropped as Emily popped in the room with soda cans and a bowl of chips.  
  
 "Did I get Kirby?"  
  
 "Yup. Let's play." Mariah said placing a chip in her mouth and crunching down on it.  
  
*A couple of hours later*  
  
Veins were rising out of Mariah's forehead and Ray was showing his fangs. Emily kept laughing her head off at the two, who were losing. Emily had beaten them all, but Kai made in a few wins of his own.  
  
 "Damn!! How the heck do you win the game!?" Ray yelled out annoyed.  
  
 "Duh, beat me, Mariah, and Kai" Emily answered.  
  
 "Dang, I quit. It's impossible to beat them Ray, especially when we were playing team battle." Mariah said.  
  
 "Emily put the controllers away and shut off the console. She kept the T.V on and looked at the time. It was 6:00.  
  
 "Great, we gotta go Em. Curfew's coming soon. We'll see ya guys tomorrow, bye!" Mariah said as they all went downstairs. Mariah and Ray left out the door as Kai sat on the couch again. Emily closed the door and stared at Kai.  
  
 'Isn't he leaving?' she thought. "Is something wrong Kai?"  
  
 "No, can we go to your room?" he asked.  
  
Emily felt her heart beat faster. "Okay…"  
  
Emily walked to her room and Kai followed. She sat on the bed and Kai closed the door slowly. He turned and looked at her with his tired looking eyes. He sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Her cheeks started to turn a redish color.  
  
 "That was fun, wasn't it?" Kai said closing his eyes.  
  
 "Yeah, you were pretty good." Emily said placing a hand on top of his head, stroking his silk hair.  
  
 "We should do that more often."  
  
 "We could if we wanted to. But we can go other places too."  
  
 "Yeah, we can can't we?"  
  
They were in their current position for a few minutes until Kai broke the silence.  
  
 "Emily, I have something for you."  
  
She looked at him oddly and saw him stand in front of her reaching into his cargo pocket. He pulled out a dark blue velvet covered box.  
  
 "Here. Open it after I leave okay?" he said and leaned down handing her the item. "I'll go now. I'll see you at the same place tomorrow. Take care of yourself and have a good night." He held her chin in front of him as he leaned forward. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later and both stood up. Emily slid her arms around Kai's waistline.  
  
 "Thank you Kai. I'm glad you're here with me right now. I feel so lucky. But why me of all people?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes and slid his own arms around Emily's waist. He kissed the top of her head and answered.  
  
 "That Emily, is a question that shouldn't be answered."  
  
 'Say what?' Emily thought confused.  
  
They walked downstairs and Emily opened the door allowing Kai to exit. He walked out, but turned abruptly around and looked at Emily. He smiled and added.  
  
 "How silly of me. I'm so rude."  
  
 "What do you mean?" she said tilting her head slightly to the right. 'Man he looks so cute when he smiles.'  
  
 "I forgot to say something."  
  
 "Say what?"  
  
 "I love you."  
  
Emily smiled back and responded.  
  
 "I love you too."  
  
Kai turned back around and headed for the sidewalk. Emily closed the door and let out a sigh. 'He's so…sweet.' Meanwhile, Kai was on his cell phone calling for a limo. 'Love feels good. I don't feel any pain within it. No wonder everyone at school is always happy.' Kai thought to himself. He breathed in, then back out as a puff of air was seen. Night came as a limo pulled onto the curb in front of Kai. He got in and the limo headed for the mansion.  
  
Back to Emily…  
  
She was back in her room, watching a late night comedy as she remembered the box Kai gave her. (A/N: Did any of the readers forget about it? Mwahahaha…)  
  
She took it into her hands and she examined the outside. 'It looks expensive' she thought. Opening it, she smiled softly. She took out a silver chain bracelet with small silver hearts hanging from it. A simple, but beautiful looking piece of jewelry Emily thought. She laid it on her desk and got ready for bed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: There! I made it extra long just in case I wouldn't be able to update in the next two weeks.  
  
Kai: You FREAKIN MADE ME MUSHY. T.T  
  
Emily: But you were so cute!!!!  
  
Kai: You get the HELL away from me. *Emily hugs him VERY tight* AAHH!! GET OFF ME YOU SON OF SATAN!!!  
  
Emily: Oh fine. Just be glomped by the other girls coming………right now. *fan girls running towards Kai*  
  
Kai: Damn you authoress again…*runs for it*  
  
Sk: Aahh…it's such a good thing to make the complaining one suffer.  
  
Emily: Read and Review! n.n  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Tee Hee… I'm baaaack!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Kai: Oh no…the torture lives on…  
  
Sk: Ya said it!  
  
Emily: Yay!!  
  
Kai: *sniffle* disclaimer on first chapter…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
**Chapter 13  
  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
** 'Oh great…he's not here…am I too early or just plain ol' late?' Emily thought to herself as she looked around the fountain for Kai. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She asked a boy sitting there and he knew where Kai's where abouts were.   
  
 "I think he went somewhere in the school. I heard him mumble something about a girl named Emily…being late…" the boy said.  
  
 "Thanks" she said and ran off to the school. 'Damn…I'm late? He never set a time to meet him here.'  
  
Her first thought was going to his locker, but something told her no. Instead, she went to hers. As if by coincidence, Kai was in his leaning position on Emily's locker. Emily looked somewhat pissed, very bad.  
  
 "I thought you said to meet you by the fountain again." She said in front of him, tapping her right foot repeatedly and her arms crossed.  
  
 "I said by your locker. Or wasn't I clear?" he said, keeping his eyes shut. He imagined her being very calm and apologizing, but how slow can Kai be? Answer: VERY.  
  
She 'hmphed' and turned around on her heel. Walking away to some other place, Kai flashed his eyes open and looked around.  
  
 'Uh oh…' was all he thought. He walked in a direction he thought she went. He wasn't able to find her about 10 minutes later. 'Great. I guess I have to wait for her at her locker again.' He walked back to her locker and found Mariah at her locker, and Emily next to her. Now Kai was getting pissed off.  
  
 "I thought you ran off somewhere." He said loud enough for Emily to hear. She turned around to find an angry looking Kai.  
  
 "You said to meet you by the fountain."  
  
 "I distinctly remember telling you by your locker."  
  
 "HEY!!!" Mariah's voice yelled out.   
  
Emily and Kai shot angry glares at her but she stayed calm. "Whatever you guys are arguing about sounds very stupid. Fighting like that's gonna lead to nowhere."  
  
 "I guess. I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to argue with you." Emily apologized while looking down at the dirty tiles on the ground. She was fiddling with the zipper on her binder.  
  
 "It's okay, I should be apologizing too. I do remember saying something about the fountain though." Kai stated.  
  
Mariah closed her locker and the three headed off to go to their separate homerooms.  
  
 "Man, I didn't think Kai would be so angry about a small fight." Emily said resting her chin on the palm of her right hand.  
  
 "Tell me what was going on" Mariah asked. They started their conversation as the bell rang for school to start. Again, the back row was snickering and rambling about Emily.  
  
 "How long did it take you to get the rice out of your hair?" A girl sitting next to Aya asked her. Aya was checking her face and hair through a compact mirror.  
  
 "About half an hour. I needed to buy this special shampoo to get that gunk out. Damn Emily, she's gonna pay soon enough." Aya sneered.  
  
 "What do you plan to do?" Another one of Aya's lackeys asked.  
  
 "Something she's never gonna forget, but I still have planning to do." Aya replied while snapping her mirror shut.  
  
School ended as Ray, Mariah, Emily, and Kai met up at the front entrance. "Where are we going now?" Ray asked. He always seemed to be curious about their wanderings.  
  
 "There's a new bakery near the school where they sell a new drink called bubble tea. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go." Mariah pointed out.  
  
 "I heard they had over 20 flavors. I wonder if it's true." Emily commented.  
  
The guys went along with the plan as they headed out towards the doors. Arriving, they smelled the tasteful air inside the shop. Pastries and other items were accounted for, many of them being Asian goodies and such. Emily pointed to a menu above the counter, title being 'Bubble Tea Flavors'. Under the large text was the different teas to choose from.  
  
 "Wow, I've never seen so many flavors of the same drink besides pop." Ray said browsing through the names. Strawberry, chocolate, lychee, and honeydew (A/N: Yum…honeydew…n.n…) were some of the different flavors on the board hanging from the ceiling.  
  
 "What are you getting Kai?" Emily asked tugging on the side of his shirt. "I think I like strawberry."  
  
 "Hnnn... taro for me." He said.  
  
 "Taro?"  
  
 "I've tried it before, it's okay, if you like odd flavors."   
  
Emily looked back at the menu as Ray and Mariah chose their drinks.  
  
 "I'll pay." Kai grunted loud enough for the other three to hear. Mariah walked up to the cashier and ordered.  
  
 "Umm…one lychee, two strawberries, and a taro please." She stated. The cashier nodded and gave the order to someone by the odd machine that made the drinks. "Give us about 10 minutes. It takes a while for the drink to be made."  
  
 "Emily, lets play hot hands while we wait." Mariah said then smirking.  
  
 "Fine, but your gonna lose." Emily said placing her hands out on top of Mariah's palms.  
  
They played a few games as time went by. Ray and Kai watched in interest.   
  
 "Ow!" Mariah yelped as Emily spiked her hand swiftly. "I win, that was best three out of five." The back of Mariah's hand started to turn a light shade of red. "Who said it was best three out of five?" Mariah and Emily continued on but the cashier called out to the pink-haired girl to pick up her order. Kai handed her a 20 dollar bill and she paid.  
  
All four poked the oddly large straws into the plastic covered drinks and took their sips.  
  
 "These things are good. The tapioca is chewy." Ray said taking in another slurp.  
  
 "So that's why these straws are so big, or else the tapioca won't be eaten." Emily wondered. They exited the shop and agreed to go to Emily's house again.  
  
Getting there, they watched T.V. and sat on the two couches. A comedy was on and they finished their bubble tea. Emily gathered the empty cups and threw them away in the kitchen garbage can.  
  
 "We're gonna be heading home Emily, I'll see you tomorrow." Mariah said heading towards the door, Ray following behind. "Okay, bye!" Emily waved to them and closed the door.  
   
 "Kai, aren't you gonna be leaving too?" Emily said turning back to the living room, seeing no one there. "Oh great. Where did you go now?" she said searching around the bottom floor of the house. She walked upstairs and saw her bedroom door open. 'This again.' Emily sighed and looked into her room. Kai was sitting on the foot of her bed, continuing to watch T.V. there. He noticed Emily at the door and looked at her with his dark red eyes. She smiled and sat next to him, procceding to watch t.v..  
  
 "It's hot in your room, can I open your window?" he asked loosening his scarf around his neck. She nodded as he slid the window open. A small draft of cool air entered and Kai sat back down. Getting irritated, he took his scarf off completely and placed it on her desk.  
  
 'I've never seen him without his scarf before…he's even hotter without it…' Emily blushed but hid her face from him. Silence was spread throughout the room except for the t.v.. Kai noticed and tried breaking the quiet.  
  
 "Emily, can I ask you something?" he said. Emily faced Kai and nodded. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you okay?" He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
 "Alright. I love you too, no matter what." She said lowering her head onto his chest. She felt it hard, but comforting. Kai ran his left fingers through her shoulder-length hair and closed his eyes.  
  
 "I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow. Have a good night." He said as she pulled away from him.   
  
 "Hey, your scarf." Emily said picking it up.  
  
 "Keep it. I have others at home." He said.   
  
They walked down stairs to the front door and Kai walked out. Emily closed the door and walked back to her room. She still had the long piece of fabric in her hand, holding it delicately. She held it up to her nose, smelling the slight essence of Kai.  
  
 'I better put this somewhere safe. I don't want my parents to find it.' She said opening a bottom drawer of her dresser and placing it under a stack of her towels.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry this was such a boring chapter, but I am REALLY SORRY for the long wait. I didn't have any free time on my hands after my cousin left. Now another problem…I'm gonna leave to go to California next Friday! But I'll try to update as many times as possible before then.  
  
Kai: I hope not.  
  
Can't you show a little appreciation?  
  
Kai: Nope. Never will.  
  
T_T Meanie…  
  
Emily: R+R!!! n.n'…


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my gosh…when was the last time I updated??  
  
Kai: Like it matters, no one's gonna read your fic now.  
  
Sk: YES THEY WILL.  
  
Kai: Will not.   
  
Sk: WILL TOO!!  
  
Kai: Stop shouting! You sound like a car horn!  
  
Sk: I feel bad…  
  
Kai: You baby.  
  
Emily: SOOOO THE DISCLAIMER'S ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HERE'S THE NEXT PART TO THE STORY!!  
  
Sk: This chapter will just be humor. I'm not getting up to my plot yet. ^_^'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
**Chapter 14  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
**A slight chill swayed inside Emily's bedroom as she was sleeping peacefully, snuggled into her blanket. Her body switched her position to her back, until her alarm clock rang noisily. Her eyelids opened and cracked open halfway up trying to look up at the time. She blinked in shock and sat up choking the round mechanical gadget with a terrified look on her face.  
  
 "7:15!! School starts in 30 minutes! I'm late!"  
  
Throwing the clock down on the nightstand, shutting it from its annoying drone, Emily ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She tried to dry her hair, but it was no use. She was just going to have to settle with it until it dried by itself. Running back into her room, she slammed open her closet and got dressed as fast as she could. No make-up was to her desire. It would've been if she had woken up earlier. She ran down the stairs but was stopped abruptly by her mother.  
  
 "Mom I'm gonna be late for school!"  
  
 "Slow down honey! You have a snow day!"  
  
 "…Snow day?"  
  
Emily looked out the window, noticing a few inches of white powder on the ground and kids hurling it at one another. Then she shivered of the cold as it raced up her spine.  
  
 "Emily, Mariah was here earlier to get you. She said to meet her at the park around 8:30."  
  
 "Okay…where's dad?"  
  
 "He's out at work. He called a few minutes ago saying he was stuck there. He might not be home for a while."  
  
Emily nodded and walked back upstairs. She inhaled as she sat on her bed and sighed out in relief.  
  
 'I'm lucky it's a snow day today, or else my perfect attendance record would be broken.'  
  
She decided to change to some warmer clothes and headed to the park early.  
  
+++  
  
 "Where the heck is she?? I'm getting cold!!" Mariah complained as she shivered behind a snow-covered bench.  
  
 "Be patient. Remember we gotta stay here till Kai and Emily get here. Then we attack. Mwahaha" Ray snickered as he continued to ball up snow and make a big pile next to him.  
  
 "How can I be patient?? We're not gonna get anywhere if we just sit here. Hmph!" She turned her back away from him and crossed her arms. "This was a stupid idea. You and your little games."  
  
He lowered his head onto her shoulder and smiled. "That's just like you. Getting all short-tempered and frisky." She turned her head to glare at him. But at the same time he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She broke it quickly and glowered.

 "Frisky?? FRISKY!? How dare you--"  
  
 "Are you cold anymore?"  
  
 "Huh?" Oh yes she was confused. He was staring at her contently like what he said earlier was never spoken. She was flushed by his remark, and to her amazement, she felt she wasn't as cold as before their conversation started.  
  
 "Well, are you?"  
  
 "No…"  
  
 "Okay then. Oh look, here they come!"

Kai and Emily were walking on the wet sidewalk, passing younger children playing and parents taking pictures. Ray and Mariah crouched down behind the bench as they moved in closer by the second.  
  
 "I wonder where Mariah is. She said she'd be at the park."  
  
 "Ray's not helping either."   
  
They had been searching the park for almost 20 minutes now. That is, until now.  
  
 "ATTACK!!" Ray and Mariah jumped up from behind the bench and started pelting their friends with the white slush. Unfortunately neither Kai nor Emily got the chance to duck, and both were hit square in the face.  
  
 "MARIAH!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Emily bent down, avoiding Mariah's next ball, and scooped up one of her own. "TAKE THIS!!" She threw it, straight and hard. Mariah avoided it, well, almost. It sped just passed her right ear.  
  
 "I'm dead." Mariah said flatly before running off giggling, with Emily not too far behind.  
  
 "Come back here you fang-bearing human!!" Kai said as he chased after Ray. They were now in the tree-ish part of the park.   
  
 "Gotta catch me AND hit me before I ever do that." Ray grinned back at Kai before jumping into a tree.  
  
 "You and your cat-like abilities won't stop me Kon."  
  
 "TIGER!!! IT'S TIGER-LIKE!! I don't do that purr-thing." Ray shouted as he pouted where Kai couldn't see him due to all of the snow. (A/N: Wasn't that somewhere off of a movie? OH!! MULAN!! MUSHU!!! XD)  
  
 "I've got a surprise for you Kon, that is if you stay up there." Kai made his way to a spot where he could make out the outline of his friend.   
  
 "Whaddya mean if I stay up here? I thought it was if I went down- "  
  
Too late. Kai had kicked the tree and he quickly jumped out of the way as snow came raining down, pouring Ray down with it. Kai was doubled over laughing as he watched his friend cough up snow.  
  
 "Clever." Another loud hack. "You win."  
  
 "Glad you see it my way."  
  
They walked a few minutes to find Mariah and Emily sitting on a bench laughing. Ray sat down at one end next to Mariah and Kai on the other.  
  
 "So, who won between you two?" Ray asked out of breath. Mariah all of a sudden became quiet.  
  
 "I did. Mariah wasn't fast enough." Emily replied smiling at Mariah who was pouting with her arms crossed.  
  
 "It's all because of you and your team of people who are good at sports!"  
  
 "Not my fault. Michael taught me all I know about throwing balls. Especially snow ones."  
  
Mariah gave Emily a death glare before snuggling up to Ray. Emily turned to Kai who was looking over at 

small children who were making snow angels.  
  
 'I wonder what he's thinking. He doesn't look very happy. Well…he never usually was before we got together.'  
  
 "I have to leave." Kai said getting up and dusting off the white powder on his clothes.  
  
 "Where ya going? I thought you said you were free today." Ray asked the slate-haired teen.  
  
 "I forgot I had to be somewhere. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kai ran off without another word to any of the three.  
  
 "Odd…he never has plans on snow days. Oh well, who's up for snowmen?? First one to make one five feet tall makes the loser buy hot chocolate!!" Ray shouted as he sped off to an untouched part of the park where fresh snow laid.  
  
 "Not fair! Let's team up and kick his butt!" Mariah declared as Emily nodded and they followed the footsteps of the neko-jin.  
  
 **Meanwhile…** (DUN DUN DUNNN!!! Okay so I lied. Next is part of the plot. Don't kill me ._.')  
  
Two teens cuddled up on a king-sized bed watching T.V. were playing around with each other. A girl on top and Kai on the bottom.  
  
 "You're doing an interesting job Kai. After this week, you break up with her." A familiar orange red haired girl whispered.  
  
 "Yeah, but you gotta keep up your part of the deal. Or else this whole thing's off."  
  
 "What was it again? Tell me." She ran a finger down the middle of his chest. He caught hold of her wrist halfway there.  
  
 "I go out with any girl I wanted for two weeks and if I do you have to break up with Tala and go out with me. You said I had to make it look convincing that I like this girl, and I did."  
  
 "Okay, the deal's still on. I'll be watching." She whispered into his ear before they went into a fiery kiss.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sk: Haha? Okay now my story's getting interesting after a few boring chapters.  
  
Kai: How dare you make the story like this!! I am not that kind of person!  
  
Sk: You are in my story! Thank you to all of the reviewers who made me feel guilty for leaving this fic untouched for close to a year. ^_^''  
  
Emily: What happens after this?  
  
Sk: I'll discontinue.  
  
Kai: YES!!! THE WORDS I LOVE TO HEAR!!  
  
Sk: Late April Fools. (^_^)  
  
Kai: Why…WHY!!????  
  
Emily: Please r+r…


End file.
